


Paying A fine

by PaperFox19



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Milking, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pit Licking, Yaoi, forced stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Barry pushes Ash to far and its time for him to pay a fine.
Relationships: Jun | Barry/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 33





	Paying A fine

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

It was just another day, Ash had gone to get some water when Barry comes running and slams into him and knocks him into the water. “Hey kid watch where your going, I'm gonna have to fine you for this!" He ranted until he realized it was Ash he was taking to. “Oh it's just you Ash, never mind your such a loser you don't have any money." He says and the raven haired teen glared as he got out of the water. “Ha ha look at you, your all wet!"

He started laughing and Ash has had enough of the rude blonde. “You know what Barry I think you owe me big time, time to pay up," Ash snapped, and Barry just laughed. “You gonna make me," he reached for his PokeBalls, only to find them missing. “Oh no I forgot I left my pokemon in storage!" He gasped and Ash smirked.

“Torterra, come out and use Leaf Storm," the massive grass type appeared and let loose the storm of glowing leaves. The leaves shredded Barry's clothes not even his boxers were sparred, revealing his soft 4 inch pecker. He gasped and did his best to cover himself. “Thanks Torterra," he was returned with the grass type speaking a “have fun" before returning.

Ash grabbed Barry and dragged him over to a rock. He removed his wet shirt and used it to bind the blonde's hands behind his back. “Ash come on why don't we call it even okay?" He asked, he was so embarrassed, not only was his naked body exposed, his bubble butt and his crotch at the mercy of his eyes, being bound was getting him hard.

The raven haired teen removed his wet pants and his shoes and set them to the side to dry. Barry blushed, seeing Ash in his wet boxers had him rock hard now.

He sat on the rock and hauled Barry over his lap. “Ash please I..." Slap “Ahh!" Barry was cut off as Ash brought his hand down and slapped his ass.

“It's time for your punishment, so I'm fining you 40 swats for knocking me into the river."

Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap

Barry could only cry out as each slap fell on his bare rear, the worst part of it was a part of him was enjoying it. His hard on was trapped against Ash's leg, and the slaps caused him to rub against his leg.

Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap

Ash smirked, he could feel Barry trembling from his swats. He had seen the blonde's hard on and he could feel it rubbing against his leg with every strike. He wondered if he was gonna cum just from getting spanked. ´Let's find out,' He thought and rained down another barrage of swats.

Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap

Barry's ass had become a solid red, each slap made him moan, he had no idea he could enjoy something like this, but with each new away came a painful and pleasurable reminder that he was enjoying it. His cock oozed pre cum as he got closer and closer to his release. Ash kept a steady rhythm and he grew in strength each set.

“No more I'll go crazy!" He moaned,his cock was twitching so much, he was so close. “You gotta pay your fines Barry!"

Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap

On the seventh slap Barry came, he moaned loudly, his whole body shook as he shot spurt after spurt all over his lap. He knew he had 3 more slaps coming and his body craved it now. He wiggled his hips, shaking his reddened cheeks.

Slap Slap Slap

He cried tears of joy as his body went limp. Ash moved him off and set him against the rock. He pulled off his cum covered underwear and revealed his massive 9 inch pecker. He cleaned off his legs and he stuffed the soiled garment into Barry's mouth. He moaned and looked up at the raven. “I think you enjoyed paying that fine, but now you owe me some new boxers those are dirty, you have ten seconds to clean them or pay another fine," Ash started counting and Barry started licking and sucking, lapping up his own cum off the underwear. He had fun to much and when Ash reached 10 he knew he was fucked.

He spread Barry's red cheeks and exposed his twitching hole. Using his middle finger he began to massage his hole, slowly working its way inside.

Barry let out muffled moans as he was penetrated. His cock was hard again, his mind was gone he didn't even want Ash to stop anymore.

The middle finger soon filled him, and Ash began th err dusting it, in and out earning more muffled moans from the blonde. His finger brushed his sweet spot and Barry came shooting his load all over the rock.

With his sweet spot found, he added a second finger and began abusing said prostate. Barry moaned as the stimulation brought him mini orgasms, every two hits had him shooting an extra spurt of cum. He was so high on pleasure he never noticed Ash lube his cock or remove his fingers.

He wasn't empty for long as Ash's huge cock kissed the puckered entrance. He sank in, and Barry cried out as he was filled. The lube helped and he was so high on pleasure he felt no pain, only the glorious friction that fuelled his pleasure.

Ash moaned as Barry's tightness consumed him. ´Whoa he's tighter than Paul!' He thought filling him completely.

Barry came again, shooting more spurts of cum. His cock was twitching like mad, but Ash had no intention of touching him. He pulled back all the way to the tip only to thrust back in hard. Their hips met with a loud smack and Barry moaned, not only was his sweet spot hit but his sore ass was met with such force it was like getting spanked and filled at the same time. Ash gave him long powerful thrusts, not only to hit his sweet spot every time, but so the blonde would feel every inch of him. Also their hips met with great force causing stimulation to his sensitive butt cheeks.

He milked Barry of 4 more releases, all without touching his cock. Finally Ash came and he filled him up to the brim with his thick potent cum. He shot in one huge release and Barry moaned as his insides were flooded, even his belly swelled a bit from the excess of milk, finally his cock could no longer contain the flood and it spilled out and ran down the blonde's legs.

Ash pulled his still hard cock out of Barry's soaked hole. The blonde collapsed and Ash removed his soiled underwear from his mouth. He ran his cock along his face. “Don't slack off you'll keep me company till my clothes dry," Barry took his arousal into his mouth.

He spent the next few hours sucking Ash cock, then licking the boy's sweaty feet and pits. He git hard licking his feet and the blonde came while licking his sweaty hairy pits. Once Ash's clothes were clean and dry he got dressed. He went to leave and Barry grabbed him. “Wait I..."

“This isn't over we will see each other again, and I'll make sure you pay your fines," Barry smiled and let him go. “You bet but next time I'll have my pokemon and you'll be the one getting spanked!" He ran off buck naked, sweaty and covered in cum. The whole town was in for a surprise as the cum covered blonde ran through the streets at top speed.

Now when Barry came crashing into Ash, he had a fine to pay!

End


End file.
